1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to erectable shelving structures constituted of a corrugated board material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelving structures that are movable from a collapsed position to an erected position are know. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,936 discloses a shelving structure wherein the movement of vertical side panels causes individual shelves to deploy to a load-supporting, generally horizontal state.
As advantageous as some of these known shelving structures are, they still occupy a relatively large amount of space, because each shelf is not foldable about a fold line extending across its width. Such a fold line tends to weaken the shelf and detracts from its load-supporting function. Instead, as disclosed in the aforementioned patent, each shelf is not foldable widthwise, but instead is lowered into position by being pivoted along a rear edge extending lengthwise of the shelf.